robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Wr1k - The story
Before I get into the story, let me introduce myself. I am an average human being like all of you guys and I do not script nor make anything so don't ask me for that junk. But my dream, my dream is to become a famous Roblox player. A famous developer. But I don't even know how to script so that's not gonna happen. I sometimes don't conceive any conspiracies but they are pretty interesting to read about. But I love creepy stories like John Doe and Jane Doe, 4nn1 and Jerry. Nowadays, I stay away from that cause I never know if it's a prank or some sort of joke. The reason for all that is in this story... If you were to go back in time to wrong a mistake you made in the past, what would it be? Where would you go? What would you do to change it? Will you make the same mistake twice? Honestly, I wish I could do that after I made this big mistake, no no, I didn’t murder anyone, nor did I commit a felony or cause a relationship to be destroyed, it might sound petty and not very important, but it has to do with something that relates to media. Let me explain. Wr1k was a very silly person. He joined April 12th, 2007. He would usually wear the Bighead but he isn't wearing it right now. Usually he would say "I WIKE CHEESE" As a joke or "OOF" As a joke. I WIKE CHEESE was the one thing he would say ALL the time. Probably cause of the cheese on his head. So, I met him back in 2017 he has alot of friends. He was a very kind person. Whenever I got bullied, he always got my back. He had Al ot of friends and followers. He would always give people compliments and whenever anything bad happens, He always had my back. But something strange with me and him happened. (Note: This happened back in 2018) So it all began when he said "Oh hi! Join me on Crossroads!" I was already playing a game so I refused and kept on playing by myself. After a little while, he texted "Why didn't you join me the shadows don't like that :( All of a sudden, he spams Frowny faces followed with I WIKE CHEESE for some strange reason... Then he said something strange again... He said "The shadows are coming for you..." then I said "What???" Then he said "The shadows shall engulf you..." I thought that this was some sick joke pulled by the user. Anyway, I then told him "Okay you're freaking me out" Then Wr1k said "The shadows said they dislike you and wanna kill you" Then I said "Dude what is going on?!?! This is not you! Are you okay???" Then he replied with nothing. A few minutes later, his avatar changed unexpectedly to plane black, he didn't have the cheese on his head, his status completely changed, and his username was changed to DontStruggle! I was freaked out by this. I had many questions. What was he thinking?? Is he getting hacked?? What happened?? Is he okay?? So then he texted me 10 minutes later. He said, "Let us play a game..." Then he went into his place. He then said "Join for a surprise :)" I joined as a creeped face suddenly grew. My heart pounded. He was in the game. He simply said "Oh hello there friend :)" Then I said "Uhhh....Hi" After, he said "Hey buddy lets play a little game :)" My heart was pounding faster as I slowly typed "Ok" Randomly, I got teleported to another game called "Lets play :)" I started off in a cabin. I just walked around a bit. Until I found the bathroom. I walked inside and saw a mirror. The mirror was dirty but worked perfectly. After looking at myself for a few seconds. Then the bathroom went dark. For a few moments I just stood there waiting. Until the lights went back on. After the lights went back on, the mirror changed. Instead of showing my profile, it showed my corpse. That's right, my corpse. A few seconds later everything was normal. I wasn't even scared. I just had a ton of freaking questions. I tried to exit but I couldn't. I even tried to unplug my computer but SOMEHOW It was still working. So I was forced to stay inside the game. After a while, Wr1k came in and said: "Mike (That's my name) Remember that time when you died?" I texted him "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!?!?" He then said "Even my eyes have eyes Mike :)" Suddenly I got teleported to ANOTHER game called "---... -....- -.--.-" Which was morse code for :-) So I started off in a black room. The black room was nothing but black. I just walked around doing nothing. A few moments later, Wr1k Joined. He then says "You have stolen my heart, but that’s OK. I have three more in the freezer :)" I said "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME YOU CREEP??" He then said , Is it weird that I like the sound of screaming?" After, I said, "Okay You're really freaking me out!!!!!" Then he said " You’re next. No one will ever believe you. :)" Then my computer abruptly faded into black. It was just blackness. Then, my computer went back on For a split second. For that split second, I saw wr1k cutting my head off. My computer went black again. Then, my computer went back on for another split second. This time, he is holding my head in his bloody hands while saying "You have a beautiful head, it will complete my collection.'' Basically, my computer keeps on flickering. Then for another split second, he said "I always knew it will end like this." He keeps on saying stuff like "The skin will be the best part." or "We’re not alone!" Or many more... I just watched in terror as these messages just popped up. Suddenly, My computer crashed. I tried to turn it on but it didn't work. So I had to wait 5 hours for it to work. But something was different. My computer wallpaper was black and it had a picture of an SCP smile and every single time I play Roblox, My avatar was completely black. When i try to change it, it says "Error" So I was forced to wear black and look like a creep. If I were to create a new account, then it would be black. Also, the front page changed. It was the 2007 front page. But I liked it cause I am a fan of Old Roblox. But the bad part is that every single time I join a game, It sends me to "Lets play :)" So I wasn't able to play Roblox for 3 months until it started working again. I immediately unfriended wr1k so this never happens again. Nowadays, I feel a lot better. I don’t let this one incident affect my overall feelings of Roblox. But there is something in me, that makes me regret not joining wr1k. It doesn’t bother me as much nowadays, but, it’s one thing I wish I could go back in time to fix. Myth Wr1k was a little boy who lived in Poland with his parents, his older brother, his sister, and his mom and dad. One day, His parents and his siblings were going to go on a trip to the United States for the weekend. They took an airplane. While the airplane was flying, suddenly, the airplane was heading towards the ground. That's when the airplane crashed and the airplane was set on fire. Everyone in the plane was set on fire. Everyone else was pronounced dead (Even wr1k's parents and siblings) except wr1k who somehow survived and went on a coma for a few years. When he was out of his coma, he woke up in an abandoned shack in the middle of the forest. It had a paper that said "help me" and a partially dead moving body. The door to get out was locked so he could never get out. His parents and his siblings are unknown to this day, and wr1k was never seen or heard of again... (Note: I said that Wr1k's join date was April 12th, 2007 but the join date was glitched and changed to August 6th 2015) Category:Users Category:Weird Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Files